The Silvery Necklace
by Ronniejv
Summary: This is a story that combines elements of Escaflowne and the Shall We Date:Ninja Love App game, with my own spin on it and characters. Please let me know what you think, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that is kind of a combination of Escaflowne and Ninja Love App game, with my own spin on it and original characters. Please let me know what you think, and thank you!**

CHAPTER ONE

It can be confusing to be alone. I was always alone growing up and all through high school, and even when I would try to socialize it would just point out how awkward and unattractive I am. So I preferred to be alone, to hide behind a screen and chat with strangers from the internet. Very safe...cough. But it was easier. Then I finally met someone who destroyed my life, but I was happy because I wasn't alone anymore and felt pretty and sexual for once. But it destroyed my life, and after 5 years and wasting what should have been the fun years of my life I finally crawled away and back to my sister who took me in.

And then I met the next long term relationship, who I wasted what could have still been my fun young years that I had left. But that didn't work out, I felt even more disgusted with myself than I had felt before I met this guy.

And now I am alone again. Living with my sister as the basement dweller, a monster who at times is happy but easily snaps and retreats back to her living quarters and binge eats and watches tv series on her ipad. I thought I had some motivation, but even when you are motivated you have to keep yourself that way because it doesn't rub off on people. It is your own thing. But other attitudes easily bring mine right back down beyond the depression I thought I had. And though I never really thought I was super soft or weak minded, just a lousy choice maker and shy, I am realizing that I am weak. I have no goals and don't want any, I don't want anything but for someone to hold me and kiss me and tell me I am beautiful, and to magically feel happy and to converse with the world with such an ease that I will become a prominent person in society and all my former acquaintances and boyfriends will see my wondrousness and be in awe. Yes, wondrousness.

But until then, I will do as I am doing right now. I ordered myself two orders of vegetable spring rolls and an order of tofu and vermicelli noodles. Its not super duper unhealthy, but its a ginormous portion that will leave me moaning and wanting to go and throw everything up.

I am putting an end to that though. So thats one goal, stop binging.

So I eat and watch tv, and wait for my ex to message me saying how much he truly does care about me and misses me, and regrets being such an emotionless prick.

I have been waiting for over a month now, and though we had sex a few times and saw each other as he passed through town, he never announced his unrequited love to me. So I see where I stand, and that I have nothing to offer anyways so I will just be miserable and end up on TLC one day as the depressed fat woman who the sister is trying to get rid of but can't find a crane to haul her out of the basement.

So the night is continuing on tonight, I have just been musing about these first world emotion problems to myself while I sit in my warm heated blanket with my nearby washroom with indoor plumbing and good water and all my soaps and medicines and clothes available and shelter and all the things I should be grateful for. But I think about that, and then I cry and think of how much warmer and happier I would be with someone to share romance with. My kitty curls up on me and claws me as he settles into a spot, and I am happy to have him and that he is still healthy after his bladder blockage fiasco. But then that is put to the side again, as I begin dreaming about romance and love. Why am I 27 (yes...27...there are doctors and professionals out there younger than me who have their life together and I am a 27 year old loser) but yes why am I 27 and not moving anywhere in life and not allowed to push past the barriers I set up around my brain that make it seem like achieving anything is impossible. Why...

Why is the doorbell ringing. I sit up from my food and romance dreaming coma and look at my cat Remus.

"Remus, why is the doorbell ringing. Why is someone here?" I asked him out loud, and he moaned and stretched and raced up the stairs, expecting to be fed rather than investigating with me. I flattened down my hair and double checked what I was even wearing...baggy black sweats and a plain beige long sleeve shirt. Whatever, its better than other lounging clothes I tend to wear (example : baggy multicoloured pj pants with 3x mens grey shirt, that is definitely my ultimate comfort outfit).

I make my way up to the landing where the side door is, continue up the last bit of stairs to the upstairs floor of the house and reach the front door. I certainly did not race to get the door, and was hoping the person would give up right away. I could have ignored it, but I do have a glimmer of hope that I may get a random sample in the mail or perhaps someone shows up to tell me I won a car I entered a contest for a long time ago. I almost begin to daydream again, but shake my head slightly and unlock the deadbolt and the door knob. I open the door, and see no one.

Oh thank god, they couldn't wait. Maybe it was one of my nephews friends, or someone is farting around and I will shut the door and they will knock again. Or...maybe there is something in that package left on the door step.

I tilt my head sideways like a curious puppy and pick up the package and shake it.

My name is written on the box, just a brown box with an envelope on it with my name written on it in cursive.

I don't hear ticking, but could there be anthrax or rat poison in it, or one of the billions of things out there that could kill me or explode in some way?

But, what do I have to lose, my family will move on and it will be a relief to not have to be around my moodiness. My sister, Melony, may get some sort of compensation if the house is destroyed, and can finally live somewhere with no water leakage or weird old smelling cupboards and counters that smell like hell no matter how much you bleach them, constant running toilets and stinky old ass carpets.

I sit at the table...no wait, Mel loves this table. Better go in the bathroom, not much emotional attachments there. Maybe something will explode and the toilet will stop running constantly.

I sigh and walk the mile it feels until I get to the bathroom, and feel a few butterflies in my stomach. I haven't felt that in a long time, its hard to feel excited about anything.

I take the envelope off, and open it. Inside is a plain piece of paper folded in thirds. I unfold it, and it reads:

Ren

Live your fantasy

...And that is it. I am now wondering if I will open the box and a giant dildo will spring out. I hate in movies how they take an hour to open anything, and then they stare for hours on end while gasping and fretting dramatically. I practically rip the box to shreds to open it, and inside is a necklace.

Ok well sofar not a bomb, unless it is an exploding necklace of DOOOOooOOOoooMM!

There is a long silvery chain, not that I can tell what metal is what and what is real and what is obviously real but not real quality metal or silver or white gold. Many people love their silver, pearls, gold, or whatever. I just want something flattering that I can't break and won't cost much if there is an incident. This was just a metalish chain thing, it was long so I could fit it over my head without having to disrupt or adjust the chain. I wasn't ready to attempt putting it on yet, I was beginning to value my life in some way and did not feel ready for poisoning or random death via necklace in the mail. Maybe it will choke me in a way that makes me orgasm for once.

Hanging from the long chain was a simple circular metal/silver/whatever piece with a teardrop shape hanging in the middle that was a bright glowing tealy blue color.

So...it was very pretty. I actually could see myself wearing it outside the house, or actually wearing it and not sitting in my tin box of jewelry I keep for the days that I go out (last time dressed up and gone out: 5 years ago). But how will this make my fantasies come true? Whyyy would someone send this to me, no address present, even mine. So someone brought this here...but no one would bring me a necklace like this, no one really knows where I live except my ex, and he would most definitely not do something like this.

I put on the necklace with my eyes closed, and nothing happens. I walk around the house, finish doing some cleaning, get my laundry going, clean the litter box, and open a beer. Well, I wasn't in the mood to do all that before. But its not like I feel a copious amount of energy in me to conquer the world and live out my fantasies. So what the hell...

I drink some beers in the basement, I have the house to myself for the next few days and I don't work so I'm feeling good about having my own space. Time to utilize this time and my life...and by that I mean power through more Greys Anatomy until I am caught up on the latest episodes and cook lots of food that won't all turn out too great and will be full of sodium ( but no animals!). Ugh, I hate myself.

I look at the necklace in the mirror as I chug my second beer, which seems to be enough to get me feeling a bit tipsy. You know what...maybe I need to get out. I can go to a nearby bar, I can easily end up getting raped or roofied or something, but thats not my fantasy. I could get murdered. Anything is possible, but hopefully I can just wonder down a few blocks and have a few beers and check out the vibe and then likely come home and order food that goes against the way I project myself (pizza and mozza sticks and whatever) and cry and watch pride and prejudice, or Greys, and sing. I still decide to put extra makeup in my purse, in case I somehow feel safe going home with someone and getting some...oh which means some ancient condoms I have stowed away and feminine wipes are a must. Ok well with all that the next step is an over night bag, so now I need to get my ass out of the door. Do I have cash? Yes. Ok, um my I.d.? Oui. Ok, time to walk.

I hold the pendant in my hand as I walk, the slight movement of it distracting me from practicing conversations in my head.

Oh, yes, I just love watching tv. I am so into Greys Anatomy. Just...so good. I try to eat vegan, you know, save the planet! *burp* Oh, and I love musicals. Want to see me do some tap dancing? *I pathetically shuffle-ball change that looks like I am just hopping around and rubbing shit off my shoes*.

Ok well that won't work. I will just have to let drunken rambling charm take over. This should go well.

I stopped by an ally and decided to walk through it to a grassy area behind all the houses and pulled out my mickey of vodka I found and decided to throw in my purse. I need a shot, I need to get to the mode where I walk in and smile and happily yet smoothly order myself a drink. I take a few shots of my vodka, and shudder as I don't have anything to chase it with and I don't like the way it is mixing with the beers I drank. Maybe I need a joint? I pull a joint out of my cigarette pack, and then put it back in. I will end up passing out here, thats not what I want. That is definitely asking for trouble, more so than going to a bar by yourself...

I lit a smoke and sat on a bench, deciding that I just needed to go home and go on a chatting website or something. Thats a good enough step, leave it at that.

But then I feel warm. I feel warmth on my chest and its tripping me out a bit...I look at the necklace and it is GLOWING. I mean, what the fuck is a mini sun on my chest or some shit kind of glowing. I take the necklace off-I do not need anymore scarring to match the small acne scarring I have in a few spots. I hold up the chain, and the pendent begins to move in a circle as it glows brighter and brighter.

Are you fucking kidding me. Am I dead? Is this a supposed fantasy? Is this an alien invasion? I feel my stomach dropping and suddenly want to use the bathroom, but I can't let go of the chain or tear my eyes from the pendent. I feel hypnotized...I feel...warm and sleepy...

*THUD*

"OW!"

"GAAAH!"

I am suddenly on the ground. I am reminded of a time I was trying to brush snow off my car in the winter, and wasn't paying attention to the snow drifts around my car and was in the zone brushing off the car and suddenly was on the ground-no inbetween thought or chance at catching myself. As much of a loser as I am, I usually am pretty good at quick dodges or saves in random moments. But that was quicker than a split second, and I was on the ground. This moment was like that moment. I was watching the glowing orb, and suddenly saw a beam of light shooting at the sky and then was on the ground, with almost dead weight on me.

Fuck, like I need a broken back right now.

"Hey, are you alright? I am so sorry, I don't know what happened just now, can you breath?" I heard a voice coming from the giant lump that moved off of me. I was on my stomach, sprawled out and terrified that I was paralyzed. I looked at the lump, who had stood up and became a human, a tall male human. He was stretching and moving his limbs and leaning back and forth with his hands on his back. Well, I can see he really wants to make sure HE is ok, not the WOMAN that he landed on!

I huffed and began wiggling my fingers and toes and breathing in and out, shaking my legs and arms, and then realizing it looked like I was orgasming on the ground, or having some sort of convulsion. I'm not sure why I always go with the orgasming scenario with everything...ex issues again. They come up even as I am checking over my body after being dropped on by a human that I am guessing came through the blue light, or maybe he just ran into me and I am really drunk and was hallucinating the whole light thing.

My back was sore, and I was instantly imagining being a person on Greys Anatomy who suffers from some delayed injury thing and failing bruised kidneys after a person falls on her, and of course I die in the end. Sigh.

I rubbed my back and mimicked with the leaning of the upper body in a back and forth motion. Well, it did feel kind of nice to be doing this stretching. I stretched when I woke up this morning, and that was about it. And by this morning I think I woke up more at the crack of noon. The guy finally turned to me and acknowledged my existence. I am so honoured.

"Are you ok? Who are you? What is this place?"

Dear god he is coming on strong, does he have a memory disorder or has he suffered brain damage from falling on good ol' cushiony me?

I observed the dude for a minute, always intrigued by sudden interaction with a male. Usually I laugh loud and mumble quiet unfinished sentences and have a subtle humming noise going through my throat as I attempt to talk and then laugh and then turn and run away awkwardly. And somewhere in that whole scenario I run into a bush. I had luck on my side this time, I am drunk and I now may have brain damage and a severed spine that will give at any minute. I am just living for this moment with nothing to lose, I have no dignity anyways.

The male had on a strange outfit, I think he must have flown through the wind from a cosplay party or something. He was wearing a black shirt and pants thing with a black scarf around his mouth and neck. How did THAT not budge during his fall and landing sequence? His hair was black and he had dark blue eyes...well I wasn't too sure, its not like I was shoving my face an inch away from his and looking deep into his eyes. Maybe I should, and then I can kick his nuts and demand he compensate my being his landing pad.

Of course, from what I could see, he was likely very attractive...he looked like he had nice arms and a nice physique. I couldn't help but brush off my stretchy dark grey jegging pant things and my long blue tank top. I was carrying my long cardigan sweater and my purse and they were scattered around me ( unlike the ninjas scarf...again, not moved a millimetre).

The necklace! I met eyes with the ninja, and then quickly started grabbing my purse and its innards from the ground, hoping to come across my necklace. I haven't even spoken a word to the guy, I didn't feel like I could speak. Ok maybe I should talk as I look.

"Um..my name is Ren, and my back is kind of hurting but I dont' think its broken...I don't know, I can't even tell, I can't process what even just happened. Were you running and ran into me and fell on me or something?" I continued to sweep the ground, and suddenly saw a small glow. D'yar, there she be!

The dude was watching me crawl around with his arms crossed. And I don't think he looked happy. Again...he should have been a true ninja and grabbed me in a split second and turned just before hitting the ground so I would land on him instead. I don't see why he looks so upset.

"Where did you get that from? And you haven't told me where we are. I didn't run into you, I was escaping an enemy when suddenly I was falling and landing on some girl. Where are we?" He was staring at me and was doing what must have been his scary voice. I saw my vodka and gave a happy sigh and took off the cap.

"Want a shot? I'm having one" I said, and took a drink. He just stood there, breathing.

I remembered he was asking again where we were. God, I hope the cops don't get involved. I can't really process much as it is, and especially not after this shit. I think I am losing my mind, blue light? Really? Is this real life?

"Well, we are in a town called Entstley, its kind of a city but not a huge city. We are in the westside of it, in between my house and a small pub that has a few pool tables and sometimes live music and its called The Westend Pub. I just stopped to have a smoke and either this necklace did something fuckity or I had some sort of mental function issue because I was seeing blue from the necklace and a big blue light and then I was on the ground and you were on me."

HE still just stood and stared. I sighed.

"Earth? Planet Earth? In the Milkyway Galaxy? In a universe? Other things?" I did a rolling motion with my arms, hoping it would somehow get gears moving in his head, or make him start dancing and then we would have a dance party. I need some coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

uncrossed his arms and was suddenly an inch away from me, and moving my bangs from my forehead.

"My name is Tristan, and you have a cut on your forehead. Do you have somewhere safe we can go?" he asked, dabbing at my forehead with a handkerchief from nowhere.

"Then you can tell me about that necklace and we can figure out what happened". I nodded and took his hand, and began walking to my house. I looked at him when we were just about there and his eyes were darting everywhere, but he was walking calmly while holding my hand. Either he is a creep or he is a ninja trying to not look unusual or out of place. Aside from whatever you call what he is wearing. I walked to the gate that led from the ally to the backyard, and then unlocked the side door and showed Tristan inside.

Oooh a boy fell on me and I just held his hand, this is a big day for me! I must celebrate.

I walked into the kitchen and turned the lights on, grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"Ok Tristan, why don't you sit at that table and have a glass of wine with me and we will talk about the sudden chain of events leading up to now. And then I am having a smoke, and then I am ordering food, and then I am going to bed. If you have no where to go, then you can stay on the couch but you better not rob me because most of this stuff isn't even mine" I rambled as I poured the wine into the glasses and carried the glasses to the table, and then retrieved the wine bottle so it was nearby for refills. Then I grabbed another bottle of wine from the fridge. I will replace them on payday Mel, I promise.

I had a long drink from my glass, while Tristan just sat in the chair with his face looking tight.

"Ok, I don't know what your problem is sir, but I was having a nice night when stupid shit happened for no reason. I got this necklace in a box on my doorstep that had my name on it, I wore it, went for a walk, and then you fell on me. There was blue light. I was drunk before this happened and I just want to keep drinking so please dont judge me and be all...judgey" I felt good about that speech, and decided it deserved a gulp of wine.

Tristan stared at me for a moment, then got up and was checking the windows, closing the curtains tight and checking the doors. And then liberally checking the entire house.

"Excuse me, did I say you could go into all these rooms and have a peek? I have family I live with, and they would not be happy about this whole situation as it is." I followed Tristan, holding my glass of happiness, while he checked the hallway linen closet (opening it like he was expecting someone to jump out at him-there are only shelves in the closet, I don't think too many people would stealthily jump out from laying horizontally and begin attacking. But what do I know, maybe they do that where he is from).

"Ok dude, no one is in here. If you are a ninja, I'm sure you would know if someone is in here because we generally don't have any ninjas in this universe, just stupid junky criminals or weirdos with their brains wired wrong." I followed Tristan into the basement, where he continued to asses his surroundings until he seemed satisfied.

"Look Miss" Tristan said, turning and looking me in the eye with (I was right! Ooh!) dark blue eyes. "I can tell already from the things in this house and the way the houses outside look and the strange hard paths that this world is very different from where I come from. It doesn't mean I can't make sure no one else from my world followed me here, especially if they are my enemy. And even in this world, I'm sure they can use their wits to figure out where I am and hunt me down. And I am the Hero Ninja in my world, I was raised to save our clan from the ruling party that terrorizes the entire world I live in and kill anyone at any given time. I was fighting in a battle that was supposed to change the course of our history and I end up here. I need that necklace and we need to get back to that spot and try to figure out how to undo what has just been done. NOW!" Tristan brought out his big boy voice again, which wasn't even muffled by his face scarf. My drunkenness was fading, and I was beginning to feel a bit sick with a headache. What a sobering situation, I was not wanting tonight to be like this.

I clenched my jaw and walked up to tristan and attempted to grab his scarf to pull down. Stupid thing, doesn't budge at all! In a split second he had grabbed my wrists and twisted me around, holding my wrists and grabbing my purse that I threw on the floor.

"We are going there right now, I don't care if you are some drunk who is looking for a good time. I need to figure out how to get out of here."

I was suddenly spun around again and lifted onto his shoulder, and we were out of the door.

"Umm, excuse me sir, you seem strong but I don't think you can maintain holding my weight for the distance we have to walk. And I don't know if my stomach can handle the pressure its being put under." I was beginning to feel a bit sick and dizzy from being turned upside down and jostled around as Tristan continued his quick stride.

Again, not replying, he just seemed to slow his pace a bit.

"Tristan, I'm not kidding...I'm feeling a bit anxious right now and I don't feel very good..." I suddenly felt my stomach heave and I swung my hand around to cover my mouth. As much as I wanted to throw up on him, I didn't...

I was suddenly on the ground, in the spot where Tristan landed on me. There seemed to be some grass flattened where I landed, it would probably be bigger and rounder if I landed on my ass. I could only laugh about that for a second, and then I felt nauseous again.

"Buuuhhhh" I moaned, and crawled to a nearby bush and allowed myself to be sick. Was I even that drunk? I guess I did finish my mickey of vodka on the way home...It doesn't usually take much for me to get sick.

Tristan was holding the necklace, standing still and staring hard at it. I didn't have much for napkins or sleeves, so I grabbed a leaf from the bush and dabbed around my mouth like a dainty southern lady, who happened to get very drunk and then sick.

"It started glowing super bright when i was wearing it, and then I took it off and it started spinning around and then the big light came through it. Here, let me" I slurred as I got up and held out my hand. I doubt even in my best form I could snatch the necklace from his hand dramatically.

"Fine, you try. And don't get sick again please, I don't need anything tarnishing this necklace." Tristan glared at me and handed me the necklace.

What a little prick, now I don't even care what the rest of his face looks like. It probablly got all slashed up or burned or something during some ninja battle anyways.

I put the necklace on, and grabbed a smoke from my purse. Tristan began opening his mouth, of course to whine about me messing something up.

"I was smoking when it happened, maybe the necklace likes nicotine" I explained, lighting up and inhaling.

Oh dammit, this is a joint not a cigarette. And the stupid necklace was just doing its usual glow.

"Tristan, I need to sit. Everything is spinning right now. And maybe we need to come back here at the same time tomorrow or something, maybe the stars align perfectly at just the right time and then it will happen again and send you home. Im just...I'm so tired and hungry..." I sat on the nearby bench, then slithered down until I was on my side and in a little ball. The world was spinning and I was clutching the necklace.


End file.
